


Simon Snow: Journals year 1

by ACrazyFangirl



Series: Simon Snow's journals [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is a major prick, First Year Fic, So it is set in the first year, first year, honestly penny has it, shes the only sane one, simon is hopeless, written as if Gemma t leslie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: When Penny suggests writing a memoir of sorts to Simon he can't really say no. But instead of starting at the where he is now, Simon trails all the way back to his first year to recount his years at Watford.





	Simon Snow: Journals year 1

Now, I can barely remember how I went off. Some boys ganged up on me, I probably scored an own goal or dug up their carrot in the garden in the home or just existed. The reason doesn't matter, they all hated me but I suddenly had six people on top of me, fist holding my shirt and a pummel of hands attacking my face as I squirmed defenceless till we smelt fire.

It's the only time that I went off, where I actually properly went off. Created a fire, destroyed something. It felt nice in a way to know I can do something, as I stared around at the growing flames till Laura took me away to the assembly point. The boys all blamed me, as I sat crying. I know that's not manly or anything but Penny says that I shouldn't be ashamed of how I feel. They all blamed me, probably thought they could get rid of me. And I sat crying, thumbing my ball in my pocket and looking at the blood on my hand from my noise. The tissues had been burnt and I was using my sleeve to stem it. An ambulance was there but I refused to go to anyone. I just wanted to watch the flames. 

Then the Mage arrived. I remember that, how could I forget. He was wearing some, casual version of his uniform, green blazer. The dark green type, like velvet and black trousers. Wand slipped through a belt loop. Then Laura called me down from my room. I had my own room then, none of the boys liked me or could stand living with a tick tocking time bomb. 

Laura said some stuff. I don't care what, I got the jist of it. I was getting out, in reality the lie was he was paying my fees for some school (he is in real life) and we should have a few days discussion (did not happen) before term started. He also made up some other lie that I can't remember. Laura didn't even complain, she was probably happy that I was leaving. Everyone knew I was there because I had apparently stolen something from a foster family and then lied about it. The lying was the truth because I had not stolen from that family. I was Laura's worst nightmare, I never tried hard enough apparently or I tried to hard either way no one kept me long.

He took me straight into London. I had stayed for a month in the city- some person had signed up for fostering to boost a CV. I'm not sure why I left, they hated me or they couldn't cope with ten year old me bouncing my ball everywhere. Or was it six year old me running around their knees like a headless chicken. I can't really remember the amount of times I have been shunted around the country. 

We were in some old meeting room and the Mage had changed clothing. He had to make me his heir to get me into Watford, they gave me a sword. I must have looked proper gormless as I stared around the group of people. There was loads of them and loads of sparks flying off everywhere. That was the first time there was loads of amgic around me. 

I can't remember much of it. It was quite quick as the mage didn't want any upset or something. He then took me to Watford, I don't think he has a place anywhere else. A home or something, I reckon he just lives in the school.

He gave me to Ebb who would look after me till the term started. The Mage then gave me my wand, it was nothing like Harry Potter, woth Hagrid or anything. I bet he wanted to get rid of me, they all do after a few days. 

Ebb's really nice. She's been letting me help with the kids, the baby goats. One of the Nannies died in child birth so she had to feed it herself, now it's running around and she has to create stuff to stop it interacting with other nannies. It head butted one once and now the entire flock is against it. I reckon I know how that feels.

I remember that no one really explained to me what magic really was. I just sorta sussed it out by myself. No one ever sat me down as they crouched next to me and explained to me anything. Not for puberty or sex or magic. I saw the mage and Ebb do magic and I thought, well magic exists and I must be learning it at this school. I was so level headed back then, I wasn't even surprised. But it's like after so much stuff nothing surprises you. 

Ebb gave me my laptop. On the first day, when all the other students started arriving. She gave me a laptop and her old Watford jacket, it had been torn up as anything and the cuffs had thumb holes chewed out of then. I didn't even want to know what the dark stain on the hem was but even so. It was warm and it was homely and it was nice, the jacket swamped me so I pushed the sleeves up and stitched the holes back together.

The Mage came to take me up to the bonfire and welcome feast. That was my first time eating sour cherry scones. They were beautiful. They still are. He left to talk to some old families and Ebb came to sit by me.

They were some really snotty children. The ones were you can tell they wouldn't last a day in the system. Some girls with their noises pointing into the air as they swirled jam roly-poly around the custard.

Then this girl came over and sat right opposite me. Ebb went away and I started fiddling with the stitches I had sewn into the jacket.  
"Agatha Wellbelove, and you are?" She says.  
"Simon...." I say before noticing she wanted a surname, "Snow. I'm Simon Snow."  
"Lovely. I've never heard of that family. Mum reckons that this year we'll have the Chosen One wouldn't that be mint but I said we can't have the Chosen One because no one at Watford has come from Normals," she says, "what did your parents say?"  
"My Parents are dead," I reply, "and what are Normals?"  
"Oh," she gasps before delicately placing the spoon back into her bowl, "Normals are non magickals. You're the Chosen One. You're the Mages Heir."  
I shrug and finish my pudding, "I dunno."  
"Don't chew with your mouth open Simon. It's gross."

And yet I don't think I had ever been that full before.


End file.
